Into Anime
by Princess Kida
Summary: Koenma has mistakenly sent the Urameshi Team to a world that he is unable to bring them back. A young girl is the only hope to get back. Can she ever get the Urameshi team ever be able to go home?


Chapter 1

Ring! The bell rang and kids filing out the classrooms. "Hey Kimiko!" shouted an auburn haired girl. "Hi Auvurn!" a blonde haired one shouted back. They both had pure emerald eyes. Soon they were side-by-side, talking softly. "Did you get your english assignment done?" Kimiko asked. " Yeah, did you?" Auvurn asked back. "No," she admitted shamefully. "Well, that's bad," Auvurn said. " Your in big trouble with Mrs. Greenver." "I know, do you think we're going to have a sub?" Kimiko asked Auvurn. Auvurn shook her head no. "Well, that settles it," Kimiko said. "I'm dead." "Hi peoples! How you doing?" a brunette haired girl named Cherish said. "Howdy!' said a short brown haired guy named Reno. He ran by and tripped. "Auvurn, why do you have a dork for a boyfriend?" Cherish asked. "He's not an dork," Auvurn told her and sighed. _"They just don't understand." _She thought. "So what's new?" Cherish asked. "Well, I've been feeling I'm being watched lately." she told her. "Huh? What does that mean?" Kimiko popped up and said. She was chasing Reno around because he stole her backpack. " I feel like someones looking at me every moment of the day." Her friends looked at her as if she was crazy. Reno even stopped running up and down the hall. "How could you be being watched?" Cherish asked. " I don't know," she admitted. "It just feels like that." "Ah, I see." Cherish said. "What do you mean? I didn't understand a word." Reno said. Just then, Kimiko came up and smacked him on the back of his head. He dropped the backpack and she grabbed it. " That's what you get for stealing, you theif!" She said." Well that takes care of him, what are we talking about again?" They all broke out in laughter. " What?" Kimiko asked. They laughed all the way to the next class.

They entered the classroom. All of them sat down. auvurn looked around. Her friend Kimiko was freaking out. "Noooooooooo!" she yelled. Reno was teasing her. "Hahahaha!" he teased "your going to die!" "Reno! Your going to die if you don't stop it!" Cherish screamed. Auvurn laughed in her head. _" Hahaha! Very immature." _The lesson began. "Now, you will all read your poems aloud," the teacher announced. _"Blah, blah, blah." _Reno thought. _" Shut you big fat over-talkative mouth!"_ It's like the teacher read his thoughts. "Reno please come up and read your poem aloud." As he passed Auvurn, he slid a note on her desk. It went a little like this: "Why is this teacher such a stinkin' loud mouth?" "I mean if you look up the defenition for 'mean' or 'loudmouth' you'll find her picture." That ended it. " Auvurn, your next." She walked up. She started: "When the fox died, the wolf howled." " When the bandit attacked, the neko killed him." " As the light of the sun dimmed, they engaged in battle." " And they both died in a strike of each others swords." As the poem ended she walked to her seat. She sat down and started watching the clock. _Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock._ It was as if it was a hypnotizers watch. _"So sleepy..." _She thought a she fell asleep.

_In Yuske's world_

"WHAT!" Yuske yelled. "Yes, I'm sorry." Koenma said " you are stuck in this world." "And you can't get us back to our own?" Kurama asked. " No I am afraid not." he told Kurama. "Hn..." was Hiei's comment. " So what are we supposed to do? We can't get back, and we know nothing about where we are." Yuske told Koenma. " Well, actually you do have a way back," he started. "How?" "You must find a girl named Auvurn," "Auvurn? What kind of name is that?" Yuske blurted out. "Shhhhh! Let me finish! She looks like this," a sreen popped up. " She is about sixteen, I think." He said in a wondering tone. "So we find this girl, then what?" Yuske asked. "Well, You must have her contact me. Or bring her here": he pointed to the screen to a location. " There I will be able to contact her with ease." he finished. "How do we get there?" Kurama asked. "Well I think you should just follow the map, I think that will help." They rocketed off looking for the girl. As they were walking off, HIei asked "Are you sure that we cam find her?" " Well, I guess the toddler thinks we can, but it's a big city, and well we don't know much about it." Yuske answered. Yuske looked at the city and sighed. " It might be big but if we don't find this girl we might never get back to are own world." When he said that they started off towards the city.

_Back in Auvurn's world_

Reno was running through the hallway shouting "We're free!" " I don't understand why he does that." Cherish said to Auvurn. "Well, I don't either, but we'll just have to deal with it, won't we?" She replied. They headed out the front door and started to walk home.


End file.
